User talk:AllAlongInGlass
Thank you Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Glass Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Remnant13 (talk) 23:50, March 16, 2014 (UTC) You are Izumi kusagami really You are real izumo No, I'm not AllAlongInGlass (talk) 05:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:18, September 6, 2014 (UTC) thanks thanks for welcoming me to wikiPuppyninja (talk) 14:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Puppyninja Mind Explaining Some Stuff? Yeah, hi. So I was gone for a few days since my last visit here and I've noticed you decided to remove my user rights as soon as I come back to edit on the wiki, which I admittedly have been inactive for quite a while due to some major real life issues that are only just clearing up somewhat, and I believe is quite odd and extremely rude that you would do that considering that you did it as soon as I become available again when you could have done this nearly 5 months ago when you became administrator of this wiki. Now, I would like a good reason for this, especially since you call me out on extended inactivity when it looks like you are doing the same thing yourself. Basically because there didn't seem to be any point to it. But given how previous moments of your adminship apparently went you being back isn't really trustworthy. Admittedly the lack of initiative was a fault on my behalf because I didn't attempt to go out of my way to inspect user rights stuff but better late than never. Hi, I'm Glass' friend and an admin on another wiki, as well as rollback on another. You apparently didn't bother to do any digging because if you did you'd see that Glass had her user rights removed unjustly and then had them given back within several days by a staff member. There is no such thing as "better late than never"; had you any decency you'd have messaged Glass asking if she had any intention of continuing being admin, and then after another bout of inactivity following whatever answer she gave, then you would have had immediate authority to remove user rights. What you are doing is unfair. This wiki is small, but you do not have the apparent know-how to operate a wiki efficiently. I would suggest you take a moment to reconsider what you have done and then give Glass her rights back, because she is just more experienced, very articulate, and all around a very nice person. You assuming how she is/operates based on an argument with the former admin/bureaucrat that had a, more or less, bitch fit over one little thing is just silly. Wrath022 (Talk) As I am not her friend, I'd prefer to just see what happens over a while, rather than just grant those rights back. So far it's been fine, aside from one thing that's a repeat of an issue I've noticed, but I wil consider it. I'm going to leave it be after this, but I'm just going to repeat that your ignorance regarding how a wiki operates when this wiki has a solid foundation is possibly detrimental to its deteriorating health, as well as that arbitrarily removing user rights with lack of communication is just plain wrong. Glass is my friend, but it's not like I'm calling her a saint. She, like everyone else, can be a bitch (in fact, once upon a time we called her "the queen of bitches", but I digress). She was one of the few who built the wiki to where it is. I also find your in-and-out activity levels just another reason why you should not be the sole holder of power. In short, I just find it outright hypocritical and rude to remove a user of their rights when they have expressed the desire to keep them after having their own life problems worked over, just a mere short hours after them coming back. It gives off the message that you want to monopolize the place (which I am hoping is not the case), and creates tension. When I was made admin of my own wiki, which I achieved through contacting the founder, not through contacting staff, I messaged the other admins that were there at the time and waited for a response from them. Two replied renouncing their positions. One did not reply after several weeks and we contacted staff to remove her rights. What I did is the proper thing to do, and it ensures no toes are stepped on. In the future I would take a page from my own book, if I were you. Things will be much simpler. Wrath022 (Talk) As I said: I will consider it.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 07:12, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Just what is your problem when there are some users who want to make their own contributions to certain page? I haven't been able to view my favorite pages for a while since I last came on, but I remember the problems I had with you when I wanted to add some details that I had found on the pages of Reisi Munakata and Saruhio Fushimi. You actually had the gall to block me from contributing to those pages, and had I not brought the issue forward with the admin handing this page, I would never have been able to add any more edits. My last contribution that you had the audacity to delete was the section that I added regarding some of the relationships Reisi Munakata had; you pointed out that he didn't have any relationships with the listed characters, but I think you're wrong, because he did, either way. If you have time to remove other peoples' rights from editing, maybe you should check the others who add lewd comments to certain pages instead of contributions, and saying that there was no point to it. FaeryStar11 (talk) 04:51, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Etymology Hi there~♪ I just noticed that recently the Etymology section in character page has been removed.*sweatdrop* Every main character in Red, Blue, Silver (except for Neko), and Gold Clans has last name (or both first & last names) derived from a deity in Japanese mythology. The names aren't randomly picked. The deity either fits the character’s position, or is related to other deities in a similar way as the corresponding characters. K-Project staff did this on purpose. Producer Nakanishi said, "in K, we used numerous terms in ancient Japanese culture, hoping to express their positive influence on Japanese culture today, and also learn the usage of archaic terminology." *Source: AnimaxAsia interview So I’m wondering if it’s alright to add Etymology back? Okay TBH I just don’t want to see what I already wrote in my notepad goes to waste. ;) Messier45 (talk) 16:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind linking me to the direct source? I personally think it's an interesting bit of trivia. Having an entire new page just for that for all the characters might be a bit jumbled, but having it under characters' trivia sections may work better.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 23:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Animax exclusive interveiw with Producer Nakanishi , offical release on AnimaxAsia's channel. Here 's fansubbed(?) version but the translation isn't very accurate. Messier45 (talk) 00:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Watching the interview, it does seem they feel strongly about this, especially given the deliberation of it. That said, etymology of their names does seem like an something worth mentioning. honestly, given how minor info like their zodiac signs is, etmymology isn't a stretch of content to mentionAllAlongInGlass (talk) 01:44, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Minor infor like birthday and height are nice fuel for fanfics hehe. Where should I add the etymology section then? :)Messier45 (talk) 03:39, January 29, 2015 (UTC) The Trivia section on characters' pages would be my recommendation. hi my name is NYaneko but you can call me nya or neko im new to this wiki! thank you for the very nice mesage you sent me the moment i signed up! it was so fast i was so impressed! I hope to give very good infrmation here! its so cool that you also like no 6 wiki like it says on your profile because i watched it a long time ago and thought it was so cool! again thank you for the fast mesage! i hope to see you around! -user:NyaNeko User Rights So I've given it a good month or so. You said you were considering giving me back my user rights and I do believe I've proven I'm still going to be here and help out on the wiki, so I'd like to hear what your thoughts are on that now. Greenlit.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 01:13, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Afflication Hello! :) I am Generalily, the admin of the Twelve Nights Wiki and I was wondering if you can affiliate with us! Thank you and I'm hoping for your consideration! :D Here is our wordmark btw! >>> Twelve Nights Wiki Wordmark Generalily (talk) 07:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Request on fixing or improving Template:Switch Hello AllAlongIn Glass, I'm so sorry what I did, I was only tried to improving the Template:Switch since it doesn't switch to different image anymore and I thought of changing it. However I can't remember how to make of hiding tabber or something. Since other Wiki such as Type-moon Wiki and Shin Megami Tensei improvement very well and I wasn' t sure ehich Template:Switch for character protraits is good or bad. I hope you can forgive me. AzureJay (talk) 11:49, August 21, 2015 (UTC) It's fine. It's just the issue is that neither template seemed to have been working? As of now either just eliminates the second choice altogether along with the No Image Available mess.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 19:48, August 21, 2015 (UTC) You mean until the Template:Switch is fixed or use alternate way to switch different image? AzureJay (talk) 3:25, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Insignias Hello~ I don't know how this messaging system works and I hope I'm doing it right. Yes, I green light. I just thought it would be nice to have the logos in the full resulution here because the most people will search for them on the Wikia not on Tumblr. Also Tumblr "breaks" the link to the logos very offten. Anyway I read the rules/guidlines before, it says it's okay to upload the same image if it is in a higer resulution ? So I thought it was okay for me to upload them ? Maggipon (talk) 15:43, August 29, 2015 (UTC) There was just the issue of consistency resolution-wise. For instance the old HOMRA, Ashinaka, and Scepter 4 insignias are both around the same resolution, so the same resolutions were used for Silver Clan, , and Rabbits. As far as uploading duplicate images go, in the Image Policy it's mentioned that all images need to be used. The purpose of this was made before I was an admin, so that's not an issue I can harp on, but from my perspective it may just be so things aren't too cluttered most likely. That, and, technically, the larger resolution uploads weren't in use on any articles, which also goes against the Image Policy. Although, it is further mentioned "Images of the .png and .jpg files that are uploaded on the wiki should be in the largest size possible, but also in the highest quality possible", so as for what happened with that, I'd assume it has something to do with size inconsistency as well. Since back then consistent resolutions for available insignias would have varied in quality (especially for Ashinaka's). (as far as the communication system here goes, it's just a matter of editing the topic in question and following suit with things. notifications for when someone "edits"/responds to your own talk page just show up in email notifications))AllAlongInGlass (talk) 06:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) sup kagani (talk) 20:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Um He= Look, I don't get into editing Wikias anymore (Been there, done that), so I wasn't going to bother you. However, my curiousity is getting the better of me, I changed Eric's picture and you changed it to the former, pretty shitty one. I was just curious as too why, since the picture I uploaded is an offical one. Thanks and sorry to bother you. Kh530 (talk) 03:16, September 4, 2015 (UTC) It's merely the general usage of animated screencaps or mangacaps for characters' profiles rather than general official art. Just a stupid question Oh, Hello there ^^, i just want to make sure than the "Wikia community" still active, cause i think than i gonna do some colaborations with incompletes articles here (and maybe add some new ones)...So, that's all, thanks for the attention. ;D User:Kishine Just for clarity, collabs and new articles such?AllAlongInGlass (talk) 21:45, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Stuff about the new Season of the anime...New Characters, places or Clans. Or with simply incomplete articles, just like the Himmelreich. User:Kishine (talk)16:46, September 30, 2015 (BRT) Just a question :D Just a question :D Hiya! I just have a small question regarding the current picture of the Red Sword of Damocles on the Sword of Damocles wiki page. Since the new season of K has begun, another Sword of Damocles has been created; Anna's Red Sword. I am just wondering if the new sword is going to be added or replaced to the page. Kind and amiable regards ^^ GalaxyWolfie (talk) 02:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC)GalaxyWolfie ' Color scheme for links Hello, I wonder just wondering if you could change the color of the working links from red to some other color, like, default blue. I've been on multiple wiki's before I got into this series, and I have to admit, that threw me off quite badly because red links were reserved for strictly non-working links on other wikis and webpages throughout the internet. Setsu 07:57, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Several pages have been vandalized and in need of repair such as: http://k-project.wikia.com/wiki/Yashiro_Isana Hey this is Erza Jeager and I wa hoping you would be able to help me with the Kismet page thanks. ErzaJeager (talk) 01:24, October 17, 2015 (UTC)ErzaJeager Hey write back if sent The message was sentAllAlongInGlass (talk) 20:11, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Affiliation Yo AllAlongInGlass, as an admin of the Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki, I'd like to request an affiliation between this amazing Wiki and my Wiki if possible. Here's our /fire-brigade-of-flames/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png/revision/latest?cb=20150923042927 wordmark. Thanks in advance :D 10:46, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Gold Clan template color Is possible that the gold clan's color be changed to a darker yellow or an actual gold color? The current shade has a bad contrast to the white text, and makes the text difficult to see. ShikiKira (talk) 06:30, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Changed it to #CFB53B, should be a less intense contrast.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 00:11, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Damocles hi i wanted to know if u knew what would happen if the sword of damocles crashed or crashed on the king Damocles DownAllAlongInGlass (talk) 07:31, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Swords of Damocles are aura bodies in the shape of swords bestowed upon chosen ones by the Dresden Slate. It acts like a massive storage compartment for the aura of the King. Once its aura depleats, the Sword would have no power to maintain its position in the air and would fall to earth. As it crashes its body would break and the aura within would leak out in a blast. That's the cause of destruction in the Kagutsu Crater incident. However, once the wielder dies, his Sword of Damocles disintegrates. Kings were killed off when or before their powers reached their limits, since this is the only way to prevent the Damocles Down. Neru1243 (talk) 19:21, February 19, 2016 (UTC) 'The MOST Powerful King/Aura To those who edit the pages, please DO NOT mention any King being the strongest king unless canonly proven so. The green King wasn't the strongest King canonly, so please refrain from stating him or green King as the most powerful King in this Wiki, it will create misunderstanding. Canonly, the gold King was mentioned as the strongest King throughout the series -aura, influence, and physical-wise, it was due to his old age/death that the Green Clan (or King) had became so active. Neru1243 (talk) 02:24, February 19, 2016 (UTC) At the time of RoK, ''numerous characters in the series theorised Hisui as being one of the most powerful Kings '''at that time.' AllAlongInGlass (talk) 04:04, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Before that, he WAS defeated by the gold King, so no. However, he is the most cunning King in the series. There was a reason why he had waited for the gold King to die before his plans were put into action. ''"Although he lost in the end, at one point, the Green King held his own agains't the most powerful King and the fight was nearly even." ''Indeed, the green King was one of the more powerful Kings, but he wasn't the most powerful King. Neru1243 (talk) 10:20, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Any mention of it exclusively relates to RoK, the Gold King is dead, ABD physically speaking, there's plenty of evidence Hisui was the strongest King in RoK, and his influence was huge compared to the other surviving Clans. Yup.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 14:14, February 19, 2016 (UTC) From our point of view, yes, there were plenty of evidence he was the strongest King. However, it does not mean he is canonly so. We did not get a chance to see the full power of the gold King, that's why there's no evidence for an anime viewer to judge gold King's power. That's also the reason I'm asking for editors to not include who is the strongest King in the series, not green and not even gold, since we do not have enough evidence to proof so. I'm aware that this is not a Wikia for RoK only, it's the entire K Project we're talking about here, the past and the present. Neru1243 (talk) 19:38, February 19, 2016 (UTC) '''GoRA '''literally mentioned him being one of the most powerful and influential (widespread) Kings early before RoK even aired on their Twitter let's not do this.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 20:24, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Help Ah, I need help linking those names with the long vowel sound (like "Kousuke" and Shouhei") in the K The Stage page. I can't figure out how to link them haha ^_^" リザ (talk) 02:53, July 28, 2016 (UTC) If it isnt readily accessible through your keyboard, the easiest way is to copy/paste the ō from somewhere else.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 03:36, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the help with CATHEDRAL, sorry if I seemed like a troll with the Tenkei Iwafune page or for the new picture of Jin Habari. Thanks again for the help with the pages I'm working on. XD Uh... I'm sure you already know that someone using the name "Kurohsuke Yatogami" has been edition Kuroh Yatogami's page... and I just noticed that under Kuroh's Page, in Appearance, is written "Look at the pictures you crazy freak." I can't undo this change, it seems, so please look at it. ^_^" リザ (talk) 05:55, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, I was at work. I have changed the issue, but it may appear odd as I have no current laptop access and had to do it on mobile.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 13:46, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to affiliate Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan Wiki to your wiki. If you're interested here's our .-- http://saikikusuo-no-psinan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Wiki-wordmark.png%7Cwordmark}}.-- ] 04:08, August 6, 2016 (UTC) What images do you want me to give a proper name file? Are you talking about Cathedral? Signas501 (talk) 02:12, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Of you mean the image used for Cathedral's oage, nah, that was fixed. As of now the only upload you need to fix is the one of Shiotsu with the tumblr filename. Along with adding its fair use templates. Dont worry about uploads you personally didnt upload.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 12:45, September 29, 2016 (UTC) OH... That's what you meant... Yeah, you can delete that one image, I wanted to upload some sorta HD pic of Shoitsu from the image with Izumo that ended up looking like crap. Sorry about that, I still suck at most of the stuff I do for the Wikipedia. XD Signas501 (talk) 19:17, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Yee done n' done.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 20:16, September 29, 2016 (UTC) It's ok, don't worry :) I just merely tried to fix things since someone screwed up everything, but I'm not that familiar with wiki's editing and etc. But I was soo mad at whoever did this to my sweetheart that I just couldn't stop myself, I had to do something, sorry if I got in your way :) And thanks for fixing the mess ^-^ Also, would you mind telling me more about how things work in here? I'd love to be of some help if anything like this happens again ^.^ SuohAyano12 (talk) 22:20, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Usually when it comes to vandalism the most that needs to be done is undo the vandalism. If it's multiple minor changes then they may not all show, which is why some things get fixed and others don't. Usually your best bet is to check out the contribs. tab under the user that made the vandalism, and individually undo them that way. Other than that there's Zero-Tolerance Policy on vandalism so anyone bored enough to do so gets blocked.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 22:28, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Ok thank you, I'll try to learn more about how things work here and be of better help to the wiki :) SuohAyano12 (talk) 22:35, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Signas501 (talk) 03:55, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Am I allowed to post the videos of episodes for people to see on Wiki on K, like the Return of Kings episodes, or the English and Japanese dubs of Missing Kings I have? No, that's not allowed.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 20:00, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I've spent half my day making contributions to multiple Wikipedia pages, and I never noticed the file name system, with my having so many files I make based off of screenshots and rather lazy file names, and with me having so many I start to delete a lot of them... It'd be GREAT if I knew WHERE to go to change the names, cuz I'd rather not go about another day making the same contributions but attention whoring the names of the crap I save around my files and because they where labeled as poorly executed on a page lacking any images... Signas501 (talk) 02:40, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Then I suggest not being lazy with the file names when uploading. As for episode summaries. Make sure to add an apostrophe between a name and S when using the possessive form.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 13:26, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Signas501 (talk) 21:18, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok, so why did you stop my aid of the plot on Neko... Was it the detail about the Green Clansmen gawking at her...? It's the fact I'm trying to fix basic spelling like possessive Nekos to Neko's or Annas to Anna's and that I can't do any editing since all the edits conflict with each other.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 21:22, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Signas501 (talk) 21:26, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Oh ok, that's cool. sorry for the spam of plot content and conflicting edits, I was worried I was overstepping my boundaries as an editor with obsrvations. Despite my request not being about this wiki, I was still wondering if you were willing to help me out? I run the http://baolynn-online.wikia.com/wiki/Home%7CBaolynn Wiki, except I'm still not very familiar with how Wikia works. Could you help me improve the home page somehow? I really like the slideshow and the polls that you guys have. Hello and thank you for welcoming me to the K Project Wiki. K is one of my favorites - one of the only stories I write fan fiction for. I look forward to contributing to this Wiki to the best of my ability. Ciao! Esoniko (talk) 22:26, August 8, 2018 (UTC)EsoNiko. Banana Fish Affiliation Hi again! Was thinking of affiliations and I think K and Banana Fish would make great ones. Would you like to affiliate? The Banana Fish wordmark is here S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 15:44, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Hey, think it's good to affiliate K and Banana Fish? They have common ground in terms of gang warfare themes and the close bonds between characters. People would enjoy them both for their similar atmospheres, let me know what you think. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 20:01, September 4, 2018 (UTC) If i may ask how did you do this fandom wiki well i made a blingee wiki and i cant put admins and other stuff on the top of each lable how did you do that? May i become and admin please Glitter spriing (talk) 17:51, December 18, 2018 (UTC)Glitter srpiing